jamal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ketchup Guy
"Heines Ketchup" 'is a secret character that appears only in the ending portions of Resident Evil Marina. He is a ruthless mercenary with only 1 known intention, to finally chase down and murder the main protagonist, Abigayle Unite. Personality/Abilities Heines Ketchup is seen and viewed as a ruthless and cold-hearted mercenary that will accomplish any task given to him for the right price. His skills and attributes in combat are very impressive and can even be compared to the close quarters fighting techniques of many special forces training. Ketchup also has an intense rivalry with the former Umbrella Security Service commander HUNK. Ketchup will without a doubt complete his task and or mission, although it appears that killing is what Ketchup enjoys to do making his mercenary role very unique compared to others. Early Life - ??? Little is actually known about the personal life of the ketchup guy or who even the ketchup man is due to the large and bulky costume that he is seen wearing throughout the Marina incident. The earliest info relating to the ketchup man was that he was apart of a special mercenary faction that had different personal ties with the pharmaceutical Umbrella Corporation, Ketchup was regarded was one of the main frontline mercenaries in his entire group and carried out multiple different contract killings for his faction and even in some rare cases for Umbrella. It also should be noted that the Ketchup Man had a pretty close bond to one of Umbrella's co-founders William Birkin and even assisted him by eliminating targets that posed threats for the Umbrella Corporation. Marina Destruction Incident - (February 2019) During the Marina T -Virus outbreak which occurred for about a full-on week, Ketchup was deployed in Marina with military grade weapons and other highly valued equipment to eliminate survivors and in turn, made sure no survivor would escape Marina alive and explain the downfall of the Umbrella Corporation. Ketchup in the coming of hours between February 13th and 14th had killed as many survivors as he could to further align the secret of Umbrella, among one of the targets was lone and wondering Abigayle Unite, Ketchup was noted by Umbrella via U.S.S security surveillance and using hacked Marina cameras that she was a prime target that needed to be neutralized to further keep Umbrellas loose ends all cleared up. Ketchup also noticed that a former partner of his HUNK had been hiding Abigayle this an entire time and although HUNK was completing his task of delivering the virus sample, Ketchup viewed this as directly going against orders and labeled HUNK as another target that had to be taken out in the process. Ketchup had made his ways throughout the school, sewers and even the NEST lab, but was always trailing behind Abigayle and HUNK during his initial movement. By the coming of hours, Ketchup had also realized that Abigayle and HUNK had both escaped Marina, having failed his mission and needing to track her down. Ketchup and then escaped Marina via an emergency Umbrella chopper in the early morning hours of February 15tth. Post Marina and end of Umbrella Corporation - (2019) Ketchup had escaped Marina and also vowed to eventually track down and end Abigayle once and for all in the future after the fall of Umbrella Ketchup went under the radar and eventually was never heard from again - possibly hiding and laying low due to him having inner connections with the Umbrella Corporation and its eventual downfall. Loadout (Marina) These are the following weapons that Heines has access to during his time in Marina * '''HK MP5 '- Submachine gun - has all Umbrella Security Upgrades attached * '''.50 Desert Eagle - Magnum - gas operated with high amounts of damage * M79 '''- Grenade Launcher - medium ammo capacity with a good blast radius * '''Concussion - Grenade - nonlethal grenade designed to stun and stop enemies * Combat Knife - side weapon - sharp and designed for last-minute defenses